tronsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tron in other media/Television
The following are references and parodies of TRON in television. Television 'The Simpsons' *In Treehouse of Horror VI, in the story segment, Homer³, Homer accidentally enters into an eerie third dimension (represented by 3D computer graphics). When Homer tried to explain his surroundings to everyone in his is living room, he says, "Uh... it's like... did anyone see the movie 'TRON?" to which everyone replies, "No", except for Chief Wiggum who at first says yes but changes his answer to no. *In The Spy Who Learned Me, 'Family Guy' *In A Hero Sits Next Door, When Peter faces the possibility of being fired, he has a flashback of his previous job as a Calvin Klein model. In the flashback, various models are heard thinking such things as, “I don’t want to be different, but I don’t want to be the same." As the camera pans to Peter, he thinks to himself, "What was the name of the bad guy from TRON? Aww, this is gonna drive me nuts." *In One if by Clam, Two if by Sea, in yet another flashback, Peter is seen reenacting the light cycle sequence. One of the opponents that Peter is racing against, Eric, is actually a high-school friend of his. As they exchange greetings while driving, Eric says to Peter, "Hey, is that Stacy Beachum?" Peter looks behind to see that the high-school hottie is not there and crashes into Eric's. This was produced by Area51 the visual effects artists are Don McCoy (http://www.youtube.com/user/DonLMcCoyDemo) and Glenn Campbell. 'Futurama' *In A Bicyclops Built for Two, The Planet Express crew entering cyberspace may be a reference to TRON. *In Love and Rocket, The Scene where the Planet Express ship chases Bender in cyberspace is a reference to Tron. *In Law and Oracle, *In A Farewell to Arms, 'Robot Chicken' *In Catch Me If You Kangaroo Jack, The nerd smack talks with the "TRON" video game as he beats it. 'Dexter's Laboratory' *In Game Over, This episode of Dexter's Laboratory is essentially a parody/tribute to TRON. Every time Dexter plays a video game with his sister, Dee Dee, he always loses, despite his superior intellect. To make things worse, Dexter's dad buys him an old video game cartridge called "Master Computer" (that he bought from a gypsy for a nickel). When Dee Dee sees the game, she provokes Dexter to challenge her at the game. Dexter loses and kicks Dee Dee out of his secret laboratory. When Dexter tries to pull out the cartridge out of his state-of-the-art computer, the game comes alive in the form not unlike the MCP and begins to take over Dexter's computer with a virus.With the Master Computer game loaded in Dexter's computer, he tells Dexter his plans on taking over the world. Dexter runs towards the emergency shut off switch, but Master Computer digitizes Dexter with one of his laboratory lasers. Dexter, now inside his computer tries to destroy Master Computer, but to no avail - even when using a beam cycle. After getting caught in a "grid spider's website", he regrettably gets Dee Dee to help him defeat the evil program. Dee Dee successfully derezzes Master Computer and saves Dexter's life and as she removes the cartridge, Dexter tells her to return him back to the real world. However, Dee Dee makes him play a game of "Primal Fighter" in the computer, where he is then senselessly beaten up by a giant ape. 'Fairly OddParents' *In Power Mad, Timmy tells his Fairy Godparents that he wishes for the best video game ever and using a virtual reality plays the game inside the video game console, ala TRON. He even wears a TRON-inspired suit in the virtual world. 'Chuck' *In N/A, Chuck Bartowski the title character, has a TRON poster on his bedroom wall, suggesting that he is a fan of the cult classic. 'The Daily Show with Jon Stewart' *TRON was referenced during the 2004 election special of The Daily Show with Jon Stewart, Indecision 2004: Election Night - Prelude to a Recount. The opening light cycle sequence is satirically shown during a segment where Daily Show correspondent Bob Wiltfong is explaining to host Jon Stewart how election votes are electronically sent.http://youtu.be/RdVEwkTf9E8?t=26m11s%7C 'Automan' *In N/A, A 1983 sci-fi TV series, which mirror the main plot of TRON: a program "hologram" brings to real life to help his creator to fight against crime. 'Freakazoid!' *In The Chip, Part I, Dexter Douglas gets the new Pinnacle Chip for his computer. Dexter's cat steps on the keyboard and enters the secret combination of letters and numbers that sucks Dexter into the computer when he hits the "delete" key, turning him into Freakazoid. *In The Chip, Part II, Dexter unleashes Freakazoid for the first time in defeating the evil Guitierrez. 'ReBoot' 'South Park' *In Jewbilee, Moses is represented as a column of light nearly identical to the MCP. *In The Tooth Fairy's Tats, "The villain from TRON appears in this episode's opening sequence. (taken from IMDB)" (It should be noted that the character who appears here is, in fact, not the MCP, but rather Moses, who is consistently depicted as the MCP on South Park.) *In Quintuplets, "The villain from TRON appears in this episode's opening sequence. (taken from IMDB)" *In Super Best Friends, Moses appears again in this episode, depicted as he was in "Jewbilee", as an MCP-like column of light. (It should be noted that the character who appears here is, in fact, not the MCP, but rather Moses, who is consistently depicted as the MCP on South Park.) *In Imaginationland: Episode II, Guards at the gates of the castle that Butters tries to enter with the Lollipop king and Snarf are dressed in TRON garb. *In Canada on Strike, When the boys are in the waiting room, waiting for their money from the internet, so are a series of internet celebrities, including Dramatic Gopher, Tay Zonday, and TRON Guy. *In You Have 0 Friends, When Stan attempts to delete his Facebook account, the computer informs him that it can't let him do that and that Stan will be put on the Game Grid. Stan is digitized and sent into the computer in a scene that is a direct tribute to the scene in TRON where Flynn is digitized. Most of the remainder of the episode is spent inside the TRON-styled Facebook server, with people's "profiles" taking the place of programs and appearing in a variety of colors and some radically varied styles, similar to Data Pushers. Stan is forced to play Yahtzee with someone's profile in a parody of the jai alai game (Stan asks why they aren't doing battle on glowing bikes cycles instead). Stan's profile has taken on a gigantic form similar to appearance to Sark's giant form & the MCP. Stan and his profile do combat, once again, by playing Yahtzee. Stan wins and is freed from the computer. 'Mad' *The Cartoon Network show Mad (based on the magazine) features a segment called "Soul Tron," which is a blend of the original TRON and Soul Train. It features the setting and elements of TRON with a music-based aspects, such as Identity Disks instead being records. *Another Mad sketch, featuring a crossover between Winnie the Pooh and another Jeff Bridges movie, featured Kevin Flynn (identified only as "Jeff Bridges from TRON") and Clu 2 (identified only as "Young Jeff Bridges from TRON") teaming up as bounty hunters to capture Tigger. They also both utilized a fifth-generation Light Cycle. *In Minute to Flynn It, which is a blend of TRON: Legacy and Minute to Win It. It features Clu 2 challenging Sam to prove that he is the superior player on the grid with various mediocre challenges. 'The Big Bang Theory' *In N/A, Sheldon Cooper sometimes wears a TRON T-Shirt. 'Phineas and Ferb' *In Where's Perry Part 1, when Doofenshmirtz is showing his "inators", one of them is called a "Derezz-inator". 'Hocus Pocus' *During the Halloween costume-party sequence in this 1993 film, a reveler in the crowd is seen wearing Ram's armor and helmet. 'Gravity Falls' *In "Fight Fighters, Soos plays a video game called "Nort" ("TRON" spelled backward) and becomes trapped inside the machine. 'Adventure Time' *In N/A, Orange Princess, a background charecter on the show, was originally named "Tron Princess". *In Guardians of Sunshine, Finn and Jake trick BMO into letting them into the video game called Guardians of Sunshine, where they attempt to defeat an unbeatable video game in a 3-D digital environment, ala TRON. 'Once Upon A Time' *''Once Upon a Time'' was created by TRON: Legacy writers Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz, and contained a number of TRON references. *In What Happened to Frederick, Regina gives Henry a Space Paranoids game to play, and Emma tells him that the skills involved are "all in the wrist." Henry also has a TRON lunchbox, which reappears in subsequent episodes as a TRON: Legacy lunchbox. *In Welcome to Storybrooke, A '80s-era flashback featured a recent widower named Kurt Flynn and his young son. Flynn is trapped by evil forces in a magical town which was rendered invisible to outside authorities; in a subsequent episode, the orphaned son returns to the town twenty-eight years later in to search for his missing father. In addition, a bench features an ad for computer products clearly marked with an ENCOM logo. 'The Goldbergs' *Adam Goldberg is seen to wear TRON shirts several times during the series, which is set in the 1980s. *In The Kremps, Adam befriends his neighbor Chad Kremp, finding common ground over their extreme love of TRON. Chad has seen TRON sixteen times ("my mom's actually kind of worried"), wears a homemade version of Tron's armor and helmet, and constructed a blue cardboard lightcycle shell to fit over his bicycle. 'NCIS' *In Gut Check, Gibbs and DiNozzo visit NSA HQ to call on Ellie Bishop. The first person they meet there is Special Agent Chad Flynderling, who tells them to call him Flynn and is not amused that eternal movie buff DiNozzo immediately says, "Flynn? Like Jeff Bridges in TRON?" Later in the episode, Bishop puts her earbuds back in, thinking the meeting is over, and Flynderling apologizes to Gibbs for the reclusive-data-geek behavior he’d described earlier. Bishop says, "Still hear you, Jeff Daniels," and Flynderling retorts, "Jeff Daniels wasn’t in TRON; that was Jeff Bridges." DiNozzo, of course, takes the opportunity to tease him about being a fan after all. 'Tom and Jerry Tales' *In Digital Dilemma, Tom builds a home PC out of junk and winds up getting zapped inside it, along with Jerry, whom he chases through the digital realm, even playing a game of Pong with a fiery ball of energy reminiscent of Crom and Flynn's Jai Alai game. 'Community' *In Advanced Gay, Dean Pelton, who often appears in random costumes during the show, dresses up in a dark jumpsuit and helmet with luminescent green lines. When asked by Abed if the getup was inspired by Tron, the dean replies, "What's Tron?" 'Breaking In' *In The Need for Speed, a copy of the arcade game is in the office, concealing a secret passage for Oz 'The Facts of Life' *In For the Asking, Jo says she met a boy at the arcade playing Tron. *In Small But Dangerous, Kelly mentions she's already racked up a million points in Tron Films 'WarGames' *In WarGames, Tron arcade game can be seen in the video arcade. 'Sorority Babes in the Slimeball Bowl-O-Rama' *A arcade game can be seen. 'The King of Kong: A Fistful of Quarters' *Mentioned by Robert Mruczek 'Wreck-It Ralph' *Tron is seen as one of the games connected to Game Central Station 'The Color of Money' *Game appears in this film. 'Death Wish 4: The Crackdown' Game appears in this film. Category:Parodies and References Category:Media